


Thank you for Always

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, It gets mushy at the end, M/M, Mud, PWP, Quidditch, Romance, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, and then there's some hard, but man it gets, these boys love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Draco gets dirty on the pitch; Harry makes him clean again.





	Thank you for Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxTheDarkLordxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/gifts), [Snortinglaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortinglaughter/gifts).



> Dear DarkLord and SnortingLaughter, I found [this video](https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph570de69ade8b1) so inspiring, that I wanted to write you a fic about it. I make no apologies.
> 
> Please don't click the link unless you want to see beautiful, loving and soft porn. 
> 
> You two make this fandom so amazing, and I appreciate you sharing this link with me. Because I begged you for it. Over a public forum. 
> 
> Thank you OllieMaye for the betaing and for always reading my smut.

It started on the pitch.

The rain fell hard, but they were playing harder, the sky full of brooms and balls and torrents of water, the ground soaked with mud.

Draco weaved in and out, searching for that glint of gold in the drenched sky, his only salvation. Instead, he saw Potter diving towards the ground.

_ Shit! _ The blind git saw what he hadn’t. Draco cursed his long hair for mucking up his concentration and he wished he had spelled it into a knot on the top of his head. Instead, he turned his broom and dove, hard and fast towards the Snitch. 

A stray lock fell once again in his face, wet and cold as the rain surrounded him and when he flicked it away, he noticed just how close he was to Potter. And to the hard ground.

They collided, becoming brooms and limbs and curses as they tumbled into the thick mud. 

“Fuck you, Potter!” Draco howled, righting himself and stomping through dirty puddles until he was in Harry’s face. 

“You wish,” Potter spat. He lifted up the golden ball high over his head, as the crowd roared around them.  “Later,” Harry murmured, right before his teammates lifted him on their shoulders and carried him off of the field.

Draco stomped through the mud, cursing every moment that went wrong. It was the final game of the season and the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint his team. He grabbed his wand in anger and slashed his hair, cutting the wet blond strands right above his eyes. He’d never let his hair affect his game again.

 

* * *

 

He crawled to the showers, head hung low, in desperate need of cleansing before he could go home.

Ducking into the first stall, he cranked up the water, allowing the warm heat to pour down his newly shortened hair and back.  

“Thought you almost had me - what - baby, what’d you do to your hair?”

“I know. It’s ugly. You don’t have to pretend.”

“Draco,” a very naked Harry rushed over and pulled Draco’s back against his chest. “Love, nothing you could do would make you ugly. You’re so beautiful. I just was surprised is all.”

“It just kept getting in my face,” Draco murmured as Harry’s hands rubbed soothing circles over his chest. 

“Oh babe, I’m so sorry. I just wanted to get the game over with so that I could get you alone again.” Harry’s hands traveled further south, warming Draco more than the hot water coming out of the faucet ever could.

“Yeah?” Draco asked, his voice peaky and soft.

“Merlin, yes,” Harry moaned, and Draco could feel the stiffening of his cock against the globes of his arse. “You looked so hot. I could see every muscle with your uniform stuck to your skin like that.”

Draco let out a muffled groan as Harry shifted, grinding his hips.

“So filthy when you were covered in mud, Draco. I wanted to lick it all off you. I can’t wait to get my mouth on you now.”   
  
“What are you waiting for?” Draco smirked, finally letting his body relax, leaning back into Harry's strong frame.

It took only moments before Harry pressed Draco’s chest flush against the cold tile of the shower wall. His mouth was on his neck and his hands were caressing up and down Draco’s back, kneading his sore, aching muscles.

Draco shivered as Harry’s fingers moved lower to the cleft of his arse.

“Gods, Draco, I can’t wait to fuck you,” Harry moaned in Draco’s ear as his hands searched to open him up. His thumb scraped against his hole, and Draco bucked, encouraging Harry along.

“Yes, Harry, yes, I want you inside of me, want your cock,” Draco moaned, spreading his legs further apart to provide better access.

“I’m going to give you everything you want, love. You’re so good, Draco, so good,” Harry mouthed at the spot between his shoulderblades. Draco couldn’t help but shake, and he wasn’t sure if it was from being outside of the hot stream of water or from Harry’s words alone

Draco heard Harry whisper a quick lube spell, and then his slicked fingers entered him slowly, first one and then another. Draco keened, pushing back into Harry’s hand, begging for more.

Harry’s cock rutted into his hip as he prepared Draco, and he continued to murmur sweet nothings into his skin.

“So gorgeous, so perfect, Draco, I want you so bad.”

“Not here,” Draco moaned. He wanted to see him, wanted to make love on as soft a surface as Harry’s words. “Take me to bed.”

“Anything for you,” Harry whispered, before grasping Draco’s arm and Apparating them to their flat.

Harry anxiously waited on the bed as Draco situated himself on the pillows. It felt weird not to splay his hair out like he usually did, and for a moment he felt self-conscious, wondering if he still looked as attractive without all of his blond locks fanned around his face.

It only took one look into Harry’s emerald eyes, one look of pure heat and lust and want, to realise he had no need to fear. Harry looked at him the same as he had that first night they were together, as if Draco were fragile and beautiful, something to behold.

Harry pulled him in for a kiss before leaning back, positioning himself against Draco’s apex. He waited until Draco exhaled before entering him in one long thrust.

Draco sighed, finally feeling Harry’s hard length inside of him. He’d been craving it all day, thinking about it as he stretched, as he mounted his broom, as he scowled at the increasing numbers of the Falcons to the stagnant score of his own team, the Arrows.

Their relationship was still a secret to most, and Draco liked it that way. They didn’t want the League cutting them, or accusing them of throwing a match, or their teammates questioning their motives when they played against each other.

And besides, they had already given so much of themselves to the Wizarding World, it felt good to have something that was just for each other.

Draco arched his back, encouraging Harry to thrust deeper, harder. He was craving his touch, his lips, his cock, and he wanted more.

He pulled Harry into a steamy kiss before burying his head in his neck. He wrapped his arms around thick shoulders, and Draco felt so safe, so intensely close to Harry in a way his younger self would have only dreamed of.

And yet, he still wanted to be closer. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, holding on tight, as Harry fucked into him, quick, sure thrusts that were already teasing his prostate.

He was moaning, small mewls that were barely audible, as Harry continued to pound his hips. 

“I’m already so close,” Harry gasped, and then he gently lifted Draco’s legs and bent him in half.

Harry’s mouth was on Draco’s again as his ankles rested on his shoulders, and Harry continued to fuck. Draco could feel his urgency as he fucked his hole, and it made him hot, thinking that he did that, he made Harry hard, and desperate, and needy for Draco.

He pounded into Draco, eliciting more gasps and moans with every thrust. Draco’s arse was still sore from the game, sore from the impact and from sitting on a broom in wet clothes, but he didn’t want it to stop. He never wanted Harry’s lust, Harry’s love for him to stop. 

Harry began thrusting even harder, adjusting his stance as he lifted Draco’s arse off the soft sheets. He grabbed the headboard, using his sturdy calves to pound even harder, to pound Draco into the mattress.

“Not too hard,” Draco gasped, and Harry slowed, bringing his mouth back to Draco’s lips. Their kiss was soft, tender, and everything that Draco had found in their surprisingly caring relationship. As much as they loved to dig at each other in public, their flat was full of love, full of consideration and trust, and Draco had never felt more adored.

Harry pulled back and cradled Draco’s face as his thrusts became erratic once more. 

“I’m going to come,” Harry gasped, his hair sweaty and his pupils wide, and Draco couldn’t help but moan.

“ _ Yes,” _ Draco groaned as he felt Harry’s thrusts harden. “Yes, yes.” He couldn’t stop, didn’t want to stop moaning until Harry filled him up with his seed.

Harry came with a hard thrust and stilled, his back arching as his cock burrowed further into Draco.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Harry leaned towards Draco's mouth, his tender cock still inside of his core. “I’m so sorry. I wanted to make this good for you.”

“It was,” Draco brushed what was left of his hair back.

“Want you to ride me,” Harry’s eyes were alight as he pulled Draco up into his arms. 

“You sure?”

“Want you to come with me inside of you,” Harry said, before wrapping his muscular arms around him and flipping their positions on the bed.

The motion was so fluid that Draco barely realized what was happening until he was on top of Harry, the feel of his cock still hard and solid inside of him. Draco knew that it would soften quickly, that it would be oversensitive and possibly painful, but one look in Harry’s eyes told him that he didn’t care. That he wanted Draco to climax on his cock no matter what.

Draco wasted no time. He circled his own length with his fingers, finally touching his need, pulling and twisting just the way he liked it. He bent his body to get closer to Harry, pressing one arm on his chest, balancing him, leaning on him for support. His hips began to grind in a quick rhythm, and he pulled steadily at his cock. Harry watched as he rutted against him. His face remained sure and calm, patient, as Draco chased his own orgasm.

It felt so amazing to have Harry’s strong body below him, inside of him, and Draco couldn’t help but bring Harry’s mouth into a scorching kiss. Harry kissed him back with fervour, as if it were the only thing he ever wanted to do in the world. As if kissing Draco were better than flying and Quidditch and treacle tart. 

With that thought, and his hand mostly a blur on his cock, Draco came. He covered Harry’s chest with white stripes, gasping and panting at his release.

He leaned down and kissed Harry again, softly, chastely, as if to say ‘thank you.’

Thank you for your cock.

Thank you for our bed.

Thank you for our lives.

Thank you for always.


End file.
